excelsionfandomcom-20200214-history
Zaj
|rank = 2|grade = 2|excelsior = Elemental Influx|trait = Elemental Absorption|image1 = Zaj.jpg|realm = Realm of Ash}} '''Zaj is a character first appearing in chapter 7 of Excelsion. He is an Ash Elemental Hunter. Appearance Zaj's figure is variable, and, as is befitting for an elemental, he can change shape and size at will. He does, however, have a favorite form, where he shapes himself to resemble a male human of great height and thin physique wearing what's best described as casual clothing. Personality Zaj is visibly sarcastic and nonchalant about anything and everything, and even when he's fighting he can spare the time to come up with a pun if need be. He does, however, take his duty as a Hunter very seriously. He is slow to anger and quick to forgive, being compassionate to friend and foe alike. But he will not hesitate to bring down fire and flame on those who oppose him, and he derives some pleasure from seeing things burn, whether they be inanimate objects, enemies, or himself. When under the effects of Cooldown, however, Zaj becomes noticeably cold hearted and ruthless, and his icy glare pierces through one just as well as his freezing attacks do. There is little he will not do when the ice takes over. Background Zaj doesn't usually speak of his background. Whether he pretends he doesn't have one, or he'd rather not talk about it, or he just thinks it's not interesting enough to bring up as a subject. Considering his behavior, however, the most likely thing is that he's just someone who's doing what he pleases. His light hearted behavior even in the face of danger does not quite fit the persona of someone who's had a troubled past. But it's just speculation. All that one can say for sure is that one day, he Awakened, and he decided he'd do more good to the Realms by being a Hunter than just idling around all day. Not that he wouldn't want to, by his own admission. Chronology Relationships Concepts and Laws Elemental Core= - Blade of Cinders= Produces a blisteringly hot blade, created from Ash. Ash consumed based on Spark, Duration based on Spark. Damage based on Heat. (Control) Transforms Ash, into a blade. (Kernel) On contact, Ash spreads onto weapons to weaken them (Kernel) Ignores Heat Resistance (Kernel) Absorbs surrounding Heat, increasing damage (Kernel) If broken, Ash can be used to repair the blade (Kernel) On contact, Ash seeps into the eyes of the target, blinding them (Control) Weapon formed by of Cinders can be formed at will (Kernel) of Cinders can consume additional Ash, dealing Raw Magic damage (Kernel) Increases Resistance of of Cinders (Kernel) consuming additional Ash, Heat damage is increased - Ashen Soul= An elemental's connection to the Ashen Plane, granting various defensive benefits. (Kernel) Improves Regeneration (Control) On Contact, Ash can turn intangible negating part of the damage (Control) Ash absorbs part of the Heat damage, turning it into healing (Control) The Elementals immense inner heat dispels magical darkness (Control) Zaj's connection to his Ash is harder to severe (Control) Ash can absorb non-Elemental Force attacks (Kernel) Vitality is increased (Control) Slow effects are easier to resist (Control) Zaj is able to gain sustenance from Ash (Control) Bodyparts can become impervious to attacks when they are focused as a target - Flare= Heats a part of the Elementals body. Duration based on Spark, damage based on Heat. (Control) Part of Zaj's body starts burning fiercely, generating Heat. (Kernel) Based on Heat, damage is dealt. (Kernel) After dealing damage with Flare, the body part turns to stone increasing Defense (Control) Flare's flames cannot be extinguished (Kernel) Flare grows hotter the longer it's activated (Kernel) Area of effect is increased (Control) Can blind enemies that stare at Flare (Control) Flare Can trigger if any part of Zaj's body is hot enough (Kernel) Damage inflicted on a body part afflicted by Flare regenerates (Control) Nearby inert Ash can be ignited - Burning Companion= Summons a Largr to fight for the Elemental. Stats based on Owners, Ash consumed based on Spark. Duration based on Spark. (Control) Summons a minion from inert Ash. (Control) Soul affects Companion (Control) Upon the Largr's death, Companion can trigger if there is enough Ash in the vicinity (Kernel) On death, Largr explodes dealing Heat damage (Control) Flare can be used by Companion (Kernel) Largr can be sacrificed to heal based on it's ash remaining (Kernel) Largr increases Elemental Damage for Zaj (Control) Attacks by Companion produce small amounts of Ash (Control) When Zaj activates Cooldown, the Larger shares it's effects too (Control) Companion can eat Heat sources to heal itself - Revenant= Reanimates a corpse, by consuming Ash from it's surroundings. Stats based on the Corpse, Ash consumed based on Corpse Spark, Duration based on Summoners Spark. (Control) Reanimates a body by consuming Ash from it's vicinity (Control) Revenant can use their own Ash to cast Concepts set by Zaj (Control) Revenant can pass from corpse to Corpse (Control) Revenant burns corpses that were used by it to Ash (Kernel) Revenant grow stronger as their numbers increase. (Kernel) Revenant increase the MEN of Zaj (Kernel) Revenant attacks decreases enemy Heat Resistance (Kernel) Any Revenant striking Zaj's attackers deal additional Heat damage (Kernel) By consuming Ash Revenant can recover itself (Kernel) Zaj's Spark is increased for the purpose of creating a Revenant - Cooldown= Zaj cools himself down explosively, switching his affinity from Heat to Cold. The strength of the Cold matches the original strength of Heat upon conversion and until Cooldown lasts. Duration is based on Spark. (Control) Replaces Zaj's affinity of Heat that of Cold (Kernel) Activating Cooldown will release a wave of energy that slows enemies (Kernel) During Cooldown Cold will empower Zaj (Kernel) Zaj is covered in a thin coat of frozen Ash, increasing VIT (Kernel) Activating Cooldown will release Frost Shards (Control) Slows enemies, but they will also take less damage (Kernel) Enemies that are affected by Heated Ash, take additional Cold damage when struck by frozen Ash (Control) Ash on contact with Zaj will be frozen solid (Control) Increases the duration of Cooldown, in turn slows down Zaj (Control) Upon taking a set amount of damage, Cooldown activates when set and recovers part of the damage - Ash Splash= Summons a geyser of Ash. Duration is based on Spark (Control) Creates an Ashen Geyser at target location (Control) Eruption under an enemy can launch them into the air (Control) Additional Geysers may be created based on Spark (Control) Geyser only affects enemies (Control) Reduces cooldown of other Concepts, when they are set and their targets are hit by Splash (Control) Increases Area of Effect of Geysers (Control) Geysers form an Ash Storm from nearby ash, reducing visibility (Kernel) When Splash hits an enemy affected by Embers the Geyser can ignite dealing Heat damage. (Control) When Splash ends, hardened chunks of Ash fall on the surroundings (Control) Further enhances number of Geysers summoned - Rest Ashured= Zaj's body breaks down into ash for a short while, afterwards it'll reform. Duration based on Spark (Control) The Elemental's body breaks down into Ash for a while. (Control) At the cost of turning inactive, reduces damage greatly (Control) Triggers Splash when it's set along with Ashured when it's executed (Kernel) Heals the Elemental when Ashured ends (Kernel) Companion grows stronger while Ashured is active (Control) Increases duration of Ashured (Control) Reduces the efficiency of abilities that target the Elemental during Ashured (Control) At an increased cost, The Elemental can use abilities that do not affect him during Ashured (Kernel) Ashured can be activated when taking major damage and it's activation speed is enhanced (Kernel) The Elementals Ash is heated, damaging enemies who come into contact with them during Ashured - Ashtonishing= Allows Zaj to change his shape and size at will, enabling to absorb Ash from his surroundings. Taking a form unsuited for him does affect his mentality in return and causes unrest for the Elemental. (Control) Allows the Elemental to absorb Ash and increase his size and mass (Control) Density of a specific body part can be adjusted at will (Volume) When the Elemental reaches maximum mass, the excess is shed in form of heat waves (Control) The strength of the heat waves can be adjusted (Control) Allows Zaj to shapeshift at will, but taking a non humanoid form causes him nausea (Control) Ash that is to be shed because it would exceed the mass limit of Zaj, can be used to fuel his other Concepts. (Control) Ash absorption is automatic as long Zaj is below his total mass limit (Control) Zaj is able to trap objects inside his body if he increases density of said part, however it causes great uncomfort and taxes him mentally (Control) Zaj is able to store small items inside of himself by rearranging the interior of his own body (Control) Zaj is able to reform lost body parts from his pool of Ash }} Statistics Initial Core+Growth and Potential= |-|Initial Stats and Potential= Gallery Zaj concept.jpg|Concept art of Zaj, by Eve Anna and Zaj.jpg|Zaj along with Anna Music Trivia *His tendency to utter puns at the worst time is useful for getting on his opponent's nerves, though it's also landed him in trouble a fair amount of times. *His ability to change his basic domain from ash to ice, however briefly, suggest he might be capable of unlocking other forms. *Zaj does not eat, or breathe, or indeed have any biological need as humans understand it: he simply derives all sustenance from consuming Ash. Due to his ability to create ash at will, whenever and wherever he feels like it, he is effectively 100% self-sufficient in whatever environment he finds himself in. **Each place's ash "tastes" differently to Zaj, and he finds at least some amusement in comparing it to the ash of other Realms. *Related to the point above, Zaj is not alive in the traditional sense of the word. He is animated by magic rather than biological functions, and his body is not internally differentiated. Category:Characters Category:Elemental Category:Male Category:Hunter Category:Excelsior